Calumnias refutadas
by Gilrasir
Summary: Una tarde de otoño en el ático del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black aprendería algo nuevo acerca de su familia. Para Tete93.


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Si lo fuese, habría hecho que la saga tuviese componentes de un thriller :P

**Aviso:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

><p>Y, como viene siendo costumbre, esta historia va como regalo para alguien. Espero que lo disfrutes <strong>Tete93, <strong>porque esto también es para ti :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Calumnias refutadas<strong>

Era un día aburrido en Grimmauld Place. Un día triste de otoño. Un hombre contemplaba las hojas mustias caer de los árboles hacia una mejor vida.

Una mejor vida.

Eso era lo único que deseaba Sirius Black en ese momento.

Tenía la incierta sensación que el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra. Poca gente habitaba la mansión esa tarde, y una de ellas era un mal necesario con el que debía convivir a diario. La Señora Weasley hacía quehaceres hogareños y el único miembro de la Orden que no tenía acción en ese momento era su amigo Remus. Esos tiempos no eran los más recomendables para alguien como él para salir en una misión.

—¿Sirius?

El aludido reconoció la voz de la Señora Weasley. Gruñó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podrías ocuparte del aseo en el ático? Witherwings tiene el lugar lleno de restos de rata y deposiciones.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero se dirigió hacia las escaleras de todas formas. La Señora Weasley se quedó mirándolo por un rato antes de volver a sus propias labores.

Mientras tanto, pensamientos frustrantes y rugientes ascendían hacia el ático, nublando la mente de Sirius, forzándolo a creer que era un simple elfo doméstico, un empleado al que se le diesen órdenes. Quería estar afuera, arriesgando su vida, realizando trabajos para la Orden… quería ser útil. Se sentía encerrado, no sólo por las paredes de su propia mansión, sino que también por las insidiosas palabras de Snape. Daba igual si se merecía semejante tormento; cualquier persona en el lugar de Sirius no podría ver más allá de su propia nariz y creería que todo le pasaba a uno.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando oyó llantos en el ático. No eran los que haría un ser humano, pero se podía intuir que había sufrimiento en aquellos gemidos. La curiosidad arrancó a Sirius de sus densas y destructivas cavilaciones, y espió desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ésta se hallaba entreabierta, y por la estrecha rendija de luz que dejaba, vio a un ser que le causaba repulsión y agravio. Normalmente, Sirius haría la vista gorda y se concentraría en limpiar el ático, pero una palabra hizo que se frenara en seco y se aplanara contra la puerta, escuchando atentamente a los desvaríos de la criatura postrada frente a la ventana.

—¿Por qué lo hizo, amo Regulus? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué entregó su vida a cambio de la mía? Oh, el dolor, la pena, la rabia. ¿Por qué bebió esa poción? ¿Por qué le pasaban cosas horribles al beberla? ¿Por qué se lo llevaron esos cadáveres vivientes? Oh, el terror, el miedo. Si la ama Black supiera lo que pasó, oh, la vergüenza que caería sobre el pobre Kreacher…

Sirius podría haber pensado que eran más sinsentidos que pregonaba aquel envejecido y execrable elfo doméstico, pero su voz no era el típico tono ronco y sin emoción que lo caracterizaba, sino que había dolor y arrepentimiento. _Por favor, ¿arrepentimiento, en Kreacher? No seas ingenuo_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, la voz a la que le daba mayor autoridad, la voz que le impulsaba a tratar a la criatura como una vil alimaña. Pero otra voz en su cabeza resonó como la nota alta en una catedral. _Tarde o temprano los magos van a pagar por lo que les han hecho a los duendes y a los elfos domésticos._

Cuidadosamente, Sirius abrió la puerta y camino a paso cauto hacia Kreacher, quien sollozaba miserablemente junto a Witherwings, quien, pese al ruido, estaba durmiendo.

—¡Kreacher! —gritó Sirius, olvidando que debía poner cuidado con sus palabras, o en cómo las decía—. Kreacher, quiero que me mires a los ojos.

Como si fuese forzado a hacerlo, el elfo doméstico se dio la vuelta y, para sorpresa de Sirius, las lágrimas habían desaparecido.

—¿Qué es lo que desea, amo?

—Estabas hablando de Regulus, mi hermano —dijo Sirius con más prepotencia de la que tenía planeada. Era difícil sacarse la costumbre de encima—. Hablas de él como si se hubiese sacrificado por algo, no como si lo hubiesen asesinado.

—Oh, sí, Kreacher hablaba de Regulus, el orgullo de su madre, no como quien está parado delante de mi, oh, si la ama se diese cuenta que semejante inmundicia pisa la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black…

Sirius iba a protestar a base de puro instinto, pero se calló a tiempo. No quería sacar a relucir los antiguos rencores, las disputas y las peleas que al final enviaron a Sirius a casa de los Potter. Aunque aquel fue un cambio que se agradeció, no era agradable recordar los tiempos en los que vivió en esa misma casa, repudiado por la mayoría de su familia. Y Kreacher no era otra cosa que un maldito recordatorio de lo que tuvo que soportar por quince años.

No ese día.

Ese triste día de otoño, era momento de entender, no de juzgar.

—Kreacher… por favor… quiero que me digas qué pasó en realidad con Regulus. Y dime la verdad. —Sirius esperó que su tono de voz invitase más al diálogo, pero los ojos de Kreacher se bañaron de nuevo en lágrimas.

—Kreacher no quiere decir nada, no quiere hablar… es demasiado triste.

—Necesito saber lo que pasó —ordenó Sirius, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no perder la paciencia y no darle el trato de siempre—. Por favor. Es mi hermano. Poco importa ya lo que yo piense de él.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener el efecto deseado. Al principio, Sirius tenía razones para creer que Kreacher estaría mintiendo para inspirar simpatía por parte de los habitantes de la mansión, pero los hechos recientes descartaban cualquier intento por parte de Kreacher de entregar información falsa.

Al final, Kreacher obedeció el mandato de Sirius. Comenzó por la inducción de Regulus en el círculo de los Mortífagos, pasando por el orgullo que sintió Kreacher al ver a su amo tan contento. Narró sobre cómo fueron surgiendo las dudas de Regulus, sobre cómo Voldemort usó a Kreacher para poner a prueba una trampa mortal, sobre cómo Regulus supo lo que había hecho su amo y de lo que hizo para frustrar los planes de Voldemort. Al final del cuento, Kreacher estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, devastado por el sólo hecho de recordar lo que le pasó al hermano menor de Sirius.

Mientras tanto, él no hallaba palabras para resumir lo que había escuchado. Siempre había pensado mal de Regulus, un niño mimado, querido y que se comportaba bien —desde el punto de vista de su madre claro estaba—. En resumen, Regulus representaba todo lo que Sirius odiaba, tanto de su familia como de los ideales que abrazaban, y por eso, lo detestaba con el alma. No había nada parecido a la hermandad entre los dos; uno obedecía las reglas y quería parecerse a sus padres, el otro quería marcar distancia con el resto de su progenie.

Pero después de escuchar el relato de Kreacher, Sirius pensó que, tal vez, Regulus no fuera tan diferente a él después de todo. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por hacer tropezar a Voldemort, siendo uno de sus seguidores, lo que hacía de su deserción algo más meritorio. Había que tener mucho coraje para interponerse en el camino de semejante enemigo. Sin embargo, había una verdad que le llegaba más hondo, sobre todo en esos momentos.

Regulus tenía la decisión en sus manos. Tenía la libertad de decidir qué hacer. Sirius no tenía tal poder. Tenía que permanecer encerrado en su propia casa, cortesía de las personas que estaban arriesgando sus vidas para tratar de hacer lo mismo que su hermano menor. Tal vez ese era el problema de las personas que hacían el bien: eran demasiado sobreprotectores. Lo hicieron con Harry —y él había enfrentado situaciones mucho peores que los más experimentados Aurors y sobrevivido para narrar el cuento—, y lo hicieron con Sirius también. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que su hermano, el Slytherin perfecto, se comportó como un Gryffindor al final de su vida, Sirius se sintió menos constreñido pero más deseoso de ser realmente útil en una guerra que era no sólo la de él, sino que la de todos. Todos tenían derecho a luchar, todos tenían derecho a aportar su grano de arena. Y si limpiando un ático podía contribuir al bienestar de la gente que sí salía a jugarse el pellejo, lo iba a hacer.

Porque sólo bastaba un copo de nieve y una pendiente para crear una avalancha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Según el canon, Sirius jamás se enteró de las verdaderas circunstancias de la muerte de Regulus, así que usé uno de esos momentos perdidos mientras Harry y los demás están en el colegio para construir esta escena. Espero que noten que, desde que Sirius decidió ser un poco más amable con Kreacher (para lo cual me basé en la escena con el elfo en el séptimo libro, pues Harry y Sirius parecen compartir algunos rasgos, como la impulsividad), esta historia es un pequeño WI.

Un saludo.


End file.
